The Sharks Deep Down
by classicnightmare813
Summary: Nothing fantastic has gone on lately. A deathly and fatal virus hads struck the Black Pearl and its crew. Not only that, but Elizabeth loves two men and has figured out the final solution. Little do they know that something much bigger is at work here.


**I own nothing! **

**I mean, seriously, think about it. Would I really be sitting her if I owned Jack Sparrow? **

**I didn't think so.**

**Well, please, read and review!**

**Get it? Got it? Good.**

**Have at her...**

Disgusting. Truly disgusting was the only way to describe how Jack Sparrow felt at the moment. He dropped the bottle rum, not caring as the glass smashed into hundreds of pieces upon the floor of the Captains Quarters. Rum leaked down around his boots, but he wasn't paying attention, he was too busy staring out the window. Blue water crashed around The Black Pearl outside as dolphins played and fish swam, uncautious of the sharks deep down.

Jack stared at the blue sea, un-blinking and barely breathing. He thought that an electrical shock had gone through his body when Joshamee Gibbs came crashing through the door, scaring the bejesus out of Jack.

"Sorry, Cap'n!" Gibbs yelped, as he came to attention, eyeing the broken glass decorating the floorboards. Jack eyed the short man and then slowly stood up; still recovering form the small shock.

"That's alright. To what do I owe this sudden...surprise?" Jack inquired, staring at the rum that had sunk into the floorboard.

"Well, sir, we have a slight problem." Gibbs said as he avoided rum that slunk towards him as the ship pitched. Jack gave him a look.

"And?" Jack asked, bending down to pick up some of the glass

"Well, Cotton has lost his bird." Gibbs bent down to help Jack with the glass. The captain paused and looked up at Gibbs.

"What?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me." Joshamee said, grabbing a handful of glass and standing up once the glass had been cleared. He walked towards one of the open windows and threw the glass outside into the waters. Jack followed in suit.

"He lost his bird." Jack stated, leaning against the drafting table positioned in the corner. "Well go bloody find it! Don't come to me about the damned bird!" Jack yelled, ushering Gibbs out of his quarters.

"But--Sir- Cotton wanted-- but --Jack." Gibbs stuttered as he was pushed out. Jack slammed the door. He was the captain, not a bloody pet tracker.

He sighed and sat back down at the desk. Questions running through his mind. Why hadn't he listened to the small pale girl in Tortuga that had so dutifully warned him of that terror that had forcefully taken parts of his crew and wouldn't stop till it had them all? He remembered the past few days with ease.

_08 13 1692 _

_I sat in the _Faithful Bride _at one of the many tables, watching as the usual fights and flirting went on. A man fell down the stairs and a lady screamed as a man touched her from behind. I chuckled to myself while the people gallivanted around like animals. A provocative looking lady came up to me and offered me the drink I had been waiting for. I flashed a charming smile, took my drink and tipped the lady, who had looked a little disappointed as she walked away. I sipped at the drink for awhile, simply staring around the tavern. A small, pale girl, no more than nine years old and dressed in ragged clothing walked up to me. She touched my face with gentle hands as I wondered what a small girl like her was doing in a tavern like this. The poor thing was probably a whore's child, left for the streets to die. "Jack Sparrow, you are warned, there are storms coming and your crew is not prepared for the burden that it will put upon not only their shoulders, but yours as well." The young girl had told me, I watched her intently, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. The young girl still held my face in her small hands. "Watch your crew, they are the only thing you have left." She had said. She recoiled her hands and ran away as fast as she had come. I quickly gathered my things and left, shooken by the ghost-like girls message. _

_Only four days later the Black Pearl set and me sail along with the crew. Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann had finally decided to join my crew permanently. The couple had recently had a row though, so it was somewhat uncomfortable for the two of them to be in the same room together. Both of them were either too stupid or too stubborn to apologize, although Will watched over his love when another crewmember approached her. It was hard for her, with the crew knowing she was female, they wanted a little more than friendship when they had all settled down in the Crews Quarters. I offered to let her stay in my quarters, but, much to my dismay, she refused the offer. _

_And then it happened, the very thing the girl had warned me of. The Virus. _

_Only a week after we set sail did we come down with the awful virus. Most of the crew hasn't been affected, now that we are four weeks into our journey. Not yet at least. _

_I remember two days ago, we wrapped two of our men in their hammocks and threw them overboard, saying prayers for their souls in hopes they would choose to die instead of join the legendary Davey Jones that we had heard so much about. I am being careful of my food, so that I don't get the sickness myself. _

_If only I could figure out who the shark on my ship is who brought this dreadful curse upon us._

Jack Sparrow wrote in the captains log quietly, listening to the sounds outside. Gibbs was yelling to the crew. Men were readying themselves for bed, as others awoke form restless sleeps for their watch. Men socialized as they walked towards the Galley for their daily grub.

Jack paused when he thought of the men eating the food that could be their last.

The Virus.

The food may not have been the thing that was infected, but it was all Jack had right now. It was all he could possibly come by that would be carrying The Virus.

He clutched the silver cross hanging from his tanned neck.

"Lord, not now, I need them. They are all I have left."

Elizabeth couldn't stand it much longer. She loved Will so much, but then, Jack was so sexy, gorgeous, and clever. But Will was smart and always knew what to do.

Although, she _had _made a promise to the man that she loved. And maybe Will would be the better choice, he would be easier to trust, after all. Jack had been a pirate too long, and knowing the legendary captain as she did, eventually he would get tired of her and move on. And then Will would have already found a nice young lady with a dowry the size of Port Royal he would marry, and Jack would be happy with his mistresses and rum.

And there she would be. With no one left but herself and her own disgusting mistakes.

She hated herself for it. When walking down a hallway and Jack was coming towards her. She would brush his arm as he strutted towards wherever he was going arrogantly. And when she touched him there was a moment of complete serenity.

And then, she would see Will watching her from afar and she couldn't help but long for those gorgeous deep brown eyes that haunted her every waking moment.

The pistol attached to her belt mocked her. It was almost as if it knew she wanted to use it. To her it was beginning to look like a dear, long lost friend. One pull from that trigger and it would all be over. Everything. She wouldn't worry about Jack or Will. And they wouldn't worry about her.

Yes, that was the solution.

She was happy that neither Jack nor Will had contracted the Virus. They would need to be healthy to work the ship when half the crew was taken by the deadly ailment. She hoped that Jack plundered successfully and Will found a nice young lady that was introverted and quiet for him to marry.

She was alone on the deck. Perfect. She dropped the rope she had been handling and walked towards the rail. She looked down into the blue crushing waters and then to the bow. There she was, the wooden mermaid and the dove. Frozen in time. Leading Jacks cursed ship into the unknown. In moments leading Elizabeth into the unknown we call death.

She picked the gun from her belt and looked at the dark ship one last time. Another look into the full moonlight. A look unto the stars that shined upon her face brightly. This was it. Silent tears slid down her face and dropped, forming small dark circles on the wooden boards below. She swallowed and placed the gun against her right temple.

She knew he was watching. He was right behind her.

"I love you." She choked through thick tears.

**So? What did you think? I thought it was rather shpiffy myself. **

**Anyways, if I get enough reviews, around 5 - 6 reviews, I will post the next chapter.**

**Have a nice day and wear your seat belts.**


End file.
